A Soundless Voice
by BoaConstrictingRaven
Summary: Ciel has left his home in England after becoming a demon, with Sebastian and settle else where. Who else do they run into? Undertaker of course! But what's lying in wait, attacking Ciel over and over? Causing Sebastian and the others to worry. What does Undertaker have waiting for him? Sebastian X Ciel; Undertaker X OC; Includes some other OC's.
1. Chapter 1

P.O.V. - Ciel

I clenched my eyes tighter as sudden sunlight shone on my eyes, the rustling of curtains being tied. I slowly opened my eyes, looking into the crimson eyes of my butler, Sebastian.

"Good morning, my Lord. It's time to get up." He murmured, bowing slightly before pulling back my covers, baring my pale, thin legs. I sat up and slid to the edge of the bed for Sebastian to dress me, swinging my legs over the edge.

"For breakfast this break of day is pouched salmon seasoned delicately with pepper with the side of your choice; a scone, a biscuit or a hard-boiled egg with a cup of Earl Grey to compliment it." Sebastian knelt in front of me, unbuttoning my night shirt, his gloved fingers ever so lightly brushing my chest, leaving me shuddering slightly.

"I'll take the scone. What do we have in our schedule today?" I asked, watching his movements, lifting my arms when it was required.

"Very usual of my young master to choose the scone. There isn't anything in your schedule today." He started slipping my shoes on once he finished dressing me. I sipped at my tea, looking out the bedroom window towards the back of the garden where my favorite silver-white roses grew with the other colored roses, Sebastian and I collected. Once we had relocated into a secluded part of north-western America, Sebastian built an exact replica of the previous manor I had left with the servants three years ago.

"Are there any activities going on around the towns nearby?" I asked, finishing my tasteless breakfast and tea. Human foods and drinks held no flavor to me anymore but I still drank and ate from habit of my previous life as a human. My eyes quickly flashed crimson in the thought of previously being human, my contract giving the red a tinge of purple. Sebastian took the plate and cup after he finished with tying my shoes, setting them on the cart before kneeling back down and tying a box around my neck, fixing my collar.

"There is a ball happening in Lady Campbell's manor seventeen miles from here. Then there's a sale in the market in the town east of here and a grand opening for a company towards the north." He murmured, getting back to his feet, bowing shortly. I slipped my eye patch and rings on, standing up.

"Exciting things, Sebastian. Is the ball an invite only?" I asked, going over to the window, holding my hands behind my back as I looked out over the garden the butler kept very excellent care of.

"It is open to the public, young master. Are you thinking of going?" Sebastian gave hint of a slight smirk. He made my bed, fluffing the pillows.

"Yes, I'd like to go. Get out of the place for awhile. I've been in here for a whole week. I've intentions of going out now. When is the ball?" I said, glancing back at him.

"It starts at six and is over at nine. We'd have to leave at quarter to if you want to take a carriage." Sebastian murmured, standing beside the cart.

"No, I'd like to run." I grinned, turning around, my eyes going red. Sebastian bowed deeply.

"Yes my Lord."

(^-^)

I sat in my study, going over paperwork for my new company, Somnium-San, which sells teas, candies and sometimes pastries, depending on the time of year. Yet, not once have they seen or caught name of the owner of the company, thanks to Sebastian. There was a soft knock on my door that could only have come from Sebastian.

"Come in." I put the paperwork to the side of my cluttered desk of books and papers to make room for the snack. The doors opened and Sebastian came in with a platter in one hand, holding my sweet treat and a teapot of tea.

"I have brought you a slice of cheesecake topped with preserved raspberries and a fine cup of Ceylon tea." He set the plate of food in front of me and then poured me a cup of tea. He stood behind me, waiting as I took my time eating just to test his patients with me. I soon finished my food and sipped at my tea as Sebastian cleaned up the plate and mess I had made. I closed my eye.

"My lord," Sebastian murmured and I opened my eye, looking directly into his ruby eyes. His face was inches from mine and my eye widened in surprise. He ran his ungloved thumb across my cheek and I blushed a light pink. He licked his thumb and pulled his glove back on, stepping back. "You had food on your face."

"Why didn't you use a cloth or something?" I refused to look at him, but I knew he was smirking like always. I set my tea cup down and he took it, setting it on the platter. He went over to the door and turned to face me. I looked up at him.

"Because I didn't feel like it." He stated simply.

"You are dismissed. Get things prepared for the ball tonight." I said, straightening up in my chair.

"Yes my Lord." He bowed and departed.


	2. Chapter 2

P.O.V - Ciel

As soon as we approached the manor, staying hidden in the trees with Sebastian, I fixed my clothes and hair, neatly putting the top hat back on my head. Once Sebastian had finished doing the same, I exited the trees far enough back so they didn't see my location of entrance. My heels clicked on the cement path to the doors on the manor, Sebastian's silent footsteps right behind me.

Once at the door, we were greeted by an older butler, around his fifties, music and laughter. We slipped in easily, glancing around before heading back to the ball room, people heading in and out through the large oak doors.

Colors were everywhere, twirling, standing or just sitting. Poufy and straight, combinations everywhere. Noise filled the room, music and giggles, talking and squealing. Silver and blue streamers covered the wall, wrapping around themselves on a cedar red wall. There was a movement of silver hair in the corner of my eye that caught my attention.

"U-Undertaker!?" I stuttered, whirling to stare at the silver haired man who grinned at me, his eyes hidden behind his bangs as always.

"Ai, aren't you suppose to be dead, Ciel?" His grinned turned into a small smirk.

"W-What are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be in England?" I asked, letting him take both Sebastian and I into a quieter part of the ball room, close to the drinks and snacks.

"I'm here for business, Lady Campbell lost her younger brother, Axel, recently and I have come to pick his body up and clean it up to prepare him for his funeral. My Ciel, haven't you gotten taller, than but not as tall as Sebastian. But you've stayed scrawny." I blushed slightly and he went and grabbed us all a drink. I sniffed the liquid. Cider. I sipped at the drink, not pleased with the taste.

"Why did she contact you? This is America; wouldn't she want to contact someone closer?"

"Because I'm an excellent Undertaker of course. Lots of people around the world request me! She's a very wealthy woman so of course she'd be able to request me. Have you met Lady Campbell?"

"No, I haven't seen a face to go with the name. But I'm hoping to, considering she's contacted you, Undertaker." I smirked, looking around again. "Is she in here?"

"Yes, she is. She's right there." Undertaker took me by the shoulders and turned me towards the opposite corner of us and pointed to a group of people, two ladies, one in white and the other in pink, and two men dressed in a black suit. "She's the one in the white."

Her hair was straight dark brown, almost black if in proper lighting, going almost to her shoulder blades. She was rather tall, maybe making it up to my collarbone. Her skin was pale, but nowhere near the pale of my skin. With my demon sight, I could see she had chocolate brown eyes. In her gloved hand, she held a wine glass.

Her white dress, stunning, with feathered skirt and floats. Timeless, yet very classy and keeping a clean look. Her skirt had underskirts, giving it supplementary volume and fully covered with ostrich feathers, ensuing great movement. The floats consisting of nine split strings with feathers attached. The peak of the body and gloves made of skin tinted stretch net, forming a beautiful dissimilarity with pure white, yet keeping the look clean. Decorating it beautifully were Swarovski Crystal AB colors and sequins.

"I take it she is very wealthy?" I asked, glancing over at the Undertaker then back at Lady Campbell. She laughed at something one of the young men had said.

"Yes, she and her family own multiple restaurants around America." The Undertaker gulped at his drink before setting the glass on a table.

"Does she live here alone . . . ?" I asked, setting my half full glass besides his. I glanced at Sebastian as he did the same, not having even taken a drink of his.

"Of course the demons wouldn't like cider. And no, she lives here with her niece, Caroline, and sister, Tabitha." The Undertaker watched Lady Campbell closely.

"Do you know her first name?" I asked, watching him curiously. "It seems you like her, Undertaker."

"Preposterous!" He exclaimed. "And her name is Lady Amber Campbell. Daughter of the late Lord Valshe Campbell and the late Lady Anya Campbell. Magnificent though, isn't she?" I flicked my gaze over to Sebastian and he ran his hand over his mouth to hide a smirk.

"Of course Undertaker, but to me, you sound like you love the lady." I grinned, and the Undertaker glared at me.

"Your rather absurd, Earl." Undertaker scoffed, but kept glancing every now and then when he thought I wasn't looking, toward Lady Campbell from the corner of his eye.

"You said she lost her brother, Axel, was it?" He nodded. "How did he happen to pass?" I continued to watch him, though I kept glanced at Sebastian, seeing how quiet he has been. He caught me looking at him and smirked. I blushed and looked back at the Undertaker.

"He was killed in a riding lesson. The horse tumbled and repeatedly rolled over him. Snapped his neck, shattered some of his ribs and ripped up his face as well. He was only turning seventeen, just like you." Undertaker said then looked up, his skin almost started turning pink then went pale again. A hand brushed my arm.

"Welcome to my manor! As you may know, my name is Lady Campbell and I'll be your host. If you need anything regarding to my manor, then please, don't hesitate to talk to me." I looked at the Lady, and I was right about her coming only to my collarbone. "If you don't mind me asking, but may I get to know my guests names?"

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, my lady. And this is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis" Sebastian and I bowed slightly before straightening. She smiled slightly before looking at Undertaker, with his blushing cheeks.

"My name is Undertaker, my lady." He bowed and her eyes widened slightly, sadness starting to come to the surface.

"I didn't know you were here already Undertaker! I can take you to m-" She was cut off with Undertakers finger to her lips.

"No, my lady. This night is for fun and dancing. And if you don't mind, may I have this dance with you?" Undertaker held his hand out to her and she blushed before murmured an approval, taking his hand and went out to the floor with him.

"Well then." I said, looking at Sebastian. He was smiling, his eyes closed. "What?" I asked.

"Let's dance, young master." Sebastian said, holding out his hand to me. My eyes widened and a slight blush came to my cheeks.

"S-Sebastian! What for!?" I stared at him and before I knew it, my hand was in his and we were out dancing on the floor. I turned even redder.

"You need to have fun and this is a ball after all, and you're suppose to dance at a ball, my Lord." He smirked and I groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

P.O.V. - Ciel

We, meaning Undertaker, Amber, Sebastian and I, were back in a corner of the ball room after we all had finished dancing. I leaned alongside the wall with Sebastian while Amber and Undertaker discussed the memorial service of her brother. The only sign of mourning amber even showed was the sadness in her eyes. I leaned towards Sebastian slightly.

"Ai, Sebastian, what time is it?" I whispered to him so I didn't disturb the other two. Sebastian pulled out his silver pocket watch and opened it with a click, then closed it.

"Half past seven, young master." He replied, watching all the dancing going on about the room. He then glanced at me and grinned. I looked at way, fighting a blush coming to my skin. A soft, sweet scent filled my nose making me slightly hazed. It smells distinctly of roses with a touch of tulip, filled with honey suckle and cinnamon, with a scent of something I couldn't quite recognize. The room swirled slightly as I grew dizzy.

I glanced at Sebastian and he seemed unaffected from this sweet scent, just staring at all the dancing.

I opened my mouth to say his name but nothing came out. Air was growing harder to bring to my lungs and I felt lighter as my eye lid grew heavier. The scent grew stronger until it became sickly sweet. I started losing feeling of my body, my knees going weak and just before I lost complete feeling, I grabbed Sebastian's arm as I hit my knees.

I stayed sunken to my knees as Sebastian fell beside me, trying to get my attention. I looked up at him, but heard nothing from his moving mouth, the smell clogging and making my mind numb and unable to process. The aroma was smothering as I tried gasping for air. My vision grew blacker by the minute until I was blinded, but not yet unconscious as I could still smell and taste the horribly strong scent. I fell unconscious, no longer able to smell that aroma.

(^-^)

_Screams filled the room, and then blackness covered everything. Sudden bright light blinded me as I stood up in a white room. Red drenched the white walls around me, not as dark as blood but not as bright as the red coloring on a candy cane. Snickering filled the room, echoing off the walls until it sounded like a metallic screech. I covered my ears in an attempt to block the sound with no avail. _

_"He _will_ be mine, filthy boy." A feminine voice spoke, light yet full of determination. I looked around to find a source where the voice was coming from but with no advantage. _

_"Who are you?" I called out, slowly uncovering my ears to a silent room. The walls suddenly went black and a dripping sound filled the room. Each drop growing louder until it sounded like a canon going off. I grit my teeth but refused to cover my ears, refusing to show more weakness._

_"I, boy, will be the one thing you'll despise the most. I will haunt your dreams till I win what was truly mine. 'Till the petals of an undying rose fall off and shrivel, will I ever stop getting what I deserve that you didn't and don't. Justice will come soon, very soon. Mors certa, Ciel, mors certa. This is simply the start of a bad dream, a dream to be reality." The voice laughed with certainty and pride. _

_"Just who the hell do you think you are, talking to Lord Ciel Phantomhive like that?! And win what?" I growled, slowly spinning in a circle trying to get of glimpse of something, anything. Once again a bright white light flashed around me and I swept onto my hands and knees. Everything went black again, I couldn't even see the floor if there even was one. Fog entered my field of vision and surrounded me, too thick so see anything in front of me. _

_I heard heels clicking somewhere behind me and I struggled to move, realized I could not move, not even move my head. I went limp inside, bearing no emotion or fear. Why would a demon fear? Why would a demon be even stuck in this situation? Why would I be stuck in this situation?_

_"And to think, it was so easy getting you here, after all you are just a brat of a kid. It was almost too easy to produce that scent, to let it affect you only." The voice laughed from behind me, sounding similar to a cackle this time. "Too think anything I do in this dream will affect your body in the waking world. Maybe I should punish you now for the mistreating and pain you've caused."_

_"This can't be a dream, I'm not sleeping!" I exclaimed then my eye widened when I remember I blacked out. There was a cracking sound then pain exploded throughout my body as, what sounded like a whip, slashed into my back. The scent of blood filled the area around us, seeming to stick and taint the fog as it turned a faint pink color. _

_"Oh, but you are Ciel. But remember, anything that happens to your body here will happen to your body out there." The voice purred as the whip came down repeatedly on my back, the fog getting darker and darker with the color red when I realized it was taking the blood that shed from back._

_I clenched my eye shut as I tried blocking out the pain from the whippings, my body getting more and more shredded by the moment as the whip connect with my back. Thanking the shirt I wore, the pain and damage would be much worse without it. I continued to struggle to move, to get away from the whip. To get away from here._

_"There's no point in trying, this is my world in this dream. What _I_ want will only work here as you continue sleeping. Panicking everyone in the waking world as your back mysteriously rips open, as all the blood pools." The whip came down again, ripping open even more flesh. "Oh but, when you awaken, you'll understand the meaning of pain when I get to you myself. I'm tired of playing games and standing at the side watching you with what I deserve. How life can be so unfair!" The whip came down much harder from anger and frustration._

_"What do you deserve . . .?" I asked, taking a deep breath to clench onto for more beatings. I opened my eye, looking into a deep red of fog. Have I lost that much blood here? How much blood have I lost out there . . . ?_

_"You'll see soon enough what I deserve and you don't."The whip came down some more and I clenched my teeth._

_"Sebastian won't be pleased once he found out who did this to me and once I order him to kill you, there will be nothing you'll get besides your own death." I said through my teeth._

_"Oh but who says that _I'll_ be the one to die? Who said it wouldn't be possibly Sebastian or you? Maybe the Lady or Undertaker? I _do_ know where Lady Elizabeth and your servants live." The voice growled with displeasure and the whippings grew harder and started hitting the back of my neck, ass and legs._

_"You wouldn't." I needed to wake up. Now. I clenched my eye shut and concentrated to wake up. Everything grew hazy and the voice snarled, trying to get in as many whippings as possible. Something soft and wet was beneath my waking body, Sebastian's panicked voice. Things were being moved around me. I felt one last whip as everything went white around me and I could feel my own body again. And a lot of pain._


	4. Chapter 4 (Warning: Lemon)

P.O.V. - Ciel

I remained laying there on the wet bed, the scent of my blood thick around me. Sebastian's panicked voice was around me, along with Amber and Undertaker's voices.

"Get a bucket of lukewarm water and some towels!" Sebastian ordered to someone. Feet shuffled as they went around the room. I felt arms slide under me and then rolled me over onto my stomach, multiple gasps filling the room. I suppressed a whimper of pain as the air caused more pain on my wounds. I opened my eyes, my eye patch been taken off by someone. Someone set a bucket on the floor but I didn't want to look.

"Is he going to be okay?" I heard Amber whisper quietly.

"Yes, he's a demon, of course he'll be okay. Now go, I can take care of him now." Sebastian said, and the sound of dripping water slowly came to my ears and I tensed. I heard a door open and then close as a wet towel pressed against one of my injuries. "Why isn't this healing quickly?" He practically growled and I groaned in pain as he pressed against a more abused part of the injuries.

"Young master!? Are you awake?" He asked, freezing. I nodded weakly, turning my head to look at him. "What happened!? First you fall, and then faint and now you're suddenly getting cut after cut after cut out of nowhere!" He stared at me and started cleaning my wounds up again as I told him about the whole dream. He snarled when I was finished, quickly dressing me in a clean shirt and shorts.

Sebastian lifted me and set me into a wooden chair and I winced. He muttered an apology and quickly changed and cleaned up the bed before picking me up again and placing me back on it. He bit down on my wrist and I felt him release something in my veins, the pain in my body slowly fading. I watched him, curious.

"What was that?" I asked slowly as he removed his mouth from my wrist and dragged a cloth over it to clean it.

"A demon has venom that can numb a human body. In a demons case, it dulled the pain." Sebastian murmured and stood up once the bite was healed. "I'm going to go down to the ball room to see if I can figure out what was down there." Sebastian went over to the door and as he slipped his hand onto the door knob I shouted.

"Wait!" He paused for a moment and turned to look at me. "Yes young master?" I blushed as the next words came out of my mouth.

"Will you please . . . Come lay with me?" I asked quietly. Sebastian watched me for a few moments before coming over to my side. He picked up the candle and blew it out before setting it back down, moonlight spilling into the room, leaving a light glow.

"Yes my lord." He murmured a smirk hiding right behind his lips. He went to the opposite side of the bed and slipped his shoes, tailcoat, gloves, and vest off, leaving his long sleeve shirt, pants and tie on. He lay down beside me and then turned to face me. "Young master, I don't mean to be rude but why do you want me to lay with you?" He smirked. My eyes narrowed into a glare towards him, trying to muster up any pride I had remaining to tell him to leave but then sighed, giving up for the night. I rolled to my side so I was facing him.

"Because I didn't want to be alone." I whispered and closed my eyes. I felt a slight moved beside me then felt finger tips tracing my cheek. I trembled as Sebastian ran his fingers down the side of my neck.

"Oh Bocchan." He murmured and I opened my eyes when he took his hand away. He rolled back over onto his back, closing his eyes. I watched him before making my final decision to move over close and lay my head on his shoulder. His eyes opened and looked down at me as I fisted his shirt in my hand. He relaxed more and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer. We laid there for what seemed like hours before I looked up at Sebastian through my eyelashes to see his eyes closed but not asleep.

I hesitated before leaning up and pressing my lips to his. He eyes shot open then widened before giving into the kiss, closing his eyes. I shut mine and felt one of his arms wrap around my waist as his other hand slid into my hair. His tongue traced my bottom lip, seeking entrance into my mouth which I granted him access, parting my lips. His wet muscle shot between my lips, exploring every crook and nanny of my mouth before trying to provoke mine into action. I moaned quietly and he rolled us so he was positioned over me, lightly pressing his body against mine.

His lips parted mine, leaving me gasping as his mouth trailed down my neck, nipping and sucking. My hands slipped down to the buttons on his shirt as I hastily undid them, his mouth curving into a smirk on my neck. Once I undid all his buttons, I pushed his shirt off his shoulder with his help. He pulled away, the moonlight making his skin and mine seem to glow in the dark with our paleness as my hands traveled his chest.

He trailed his hand down to my shirt, easily and quickly unbuttoning my shirt, getting it off my torso without a problem. He ran his hand down my chest, pausing at my nipple and flicked it, causing a moan to escape my lips. He smirked and leaned down to roughly drag his tongue across it. My back arched slightly and I ran my hands down his chest, yelping in pleasure as he nipped at my nipple, tugging on it.

My hands finally made contact with the button and zipper of his pants, quickly undoing them and pushed them down to his knees, letting him kick them the rest of the way off. That left his trousers as the only piece of remaining cloth on his body. I moaned as he ran his tongue up the side of my neck to my earlobe, sucking delicately on it. I caught his chin in my hand, pulling his mouth back to mine for a ravenous kiss, our tongues fighting for dominance.

I cried out as his hips ground against my already hardened member, giving his tongue an easy victory. He smirked and kissed me harder before pulling his mouth away, trailing them down my neck and chest, and stopping just at the hem of my shorts. I gasped slightly as his fingers brushed my dick through my shorts as he undid them and tugged them off along with my trousers. He pulled away to look at my lower regions and grinned before leaning down and dragging his tongue across my head. A loud moan escaped my throat and my hand went down to tangle into his raven locks.

He trailed his tongue down my length, stopping at the base and flicked his thumb across the head causing my back to arch completely and a tremble to shake through me. He chuckled quietly before taking my head and half of my length into his mouth, his hand curling around the rest. A moan got stuck in my throat as his head bobbed up and down on my length, my nails digging into his scalp. He groaned quietly causing vibrations to shudder down my dick and I cried out, releasing my seed into his mouth. He swallowed what he could and pulled away, cum dripping down his chin and lips.

I panted, watching him as his kissed up my chest to my lips once against, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I shuddered at the salty taste of my own cum before kissing him back. He pulled away as quickly as he came and reached down to take his own trousers off. My eyes widened at the length and thickness of his dick, hearing him lightly chuckle, kissing my ear.

He sat up more and held three digits up to my lips. I looked at him in confusion before understanding at took them into my mouth, sucking on them as he sucked on my neck. I ran my tongue over and through them and he pulled them away, satisfied at the slickness of them. I watched him as he lowered his hand between my legs. My eyes widened as I felt slight nudges against my entrance before gasping in pain and pleasure and he pushed one digit inside me. He wiggled and moved it around gently as I squirmed and gasping in pain before it dissolved into slight pleasure.

Watching me for reassurance, he pushed a second digit into me, earning a loud cry. He paused for a moment, letting me adjust. After a few moments, I nodded slightly and groaned as he started scissoring me. I pushed against him, begging for more. He smirked and pulled his hand away and positioned himself above me, pushing the tip of his head into me. I cried out, clutching the sheets as I once again readjusted to accommodate his vast size.

I groaned loudly as he slowly pushed his entire length into me. He paused then pulled out and reentered, speeding up each time. I cried out every time he thrust right into the sweet spot on my prostate, taking pleasure each time he grunted quietly when so did. My nails dug into his back, leaving bloody scratches down his back. My heart was hammering almost threatening to leave my chest. His hand went down and curled his fingers around my length, moving his hand up and down on it, causing my moans to get louder almost to the peak of screaming.

I reached up and bit down on his shoulder, earning a moan from him, as I ejaculated all over my stomach and his chest. He gasped when I tightened around him, causing him too to finish inside me. I pulled my mouth away from his shoulder, a bloody mark there and looked up at him. His red eyes practically glowed, excitement and pleasure bright in them. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to mine before pulling out of me and lay down beside me.

I curled up against him, laying my head against his arm. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my head.

"Young master, I-"Sebastian started before I cut him off.

"Ciel." I murmured, his eye brow rising questioningly. "Call me Ciel when were alone like this." He nodded before continuing what he was saying before I interrupted.

"Ciel, like I was saying, I love you." He watched my face as he said it. I froze for a moment before snuggling closer.

"I love you, too, Sebastian." I whispered into his side. We stayed like that for about a half an hour before he started rising. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking at him and I shifted my head back onto the pillow and lay my arm lazily across my stomach.

"I'm going to go inform Undertaker and Lady Campbell that you are alright now, if you do not mind, Ciel?" He looked at me and I nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea." I murmured. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before getting up and pulling his entire butler outfit back on perfectly as always. He went over to the door and left, silently shutting it behind him. I relaxed into the bed and closed my eyes, faking slumber, not wanting to fall asleep again and descend into that nightmare again.

P.O.V - Sebastian

I silently walked down the hall, heading towards the stairs to the entrance lounge to head to the ball room. My mind was buzzing with thoughts with what had just happened. Young Master has kissed and made love to him then told him he loved him as well. His lips were soft and delectable, and the noises he made when I brought him pleasure were miraculous. I'm not saying the sex wasn't amazing, it was I'll reassure you one that, but what shocks me was that it was done with young master. So reserved, arrogant, cocky, depressed and demonic, my master was so vulnerable, noisy and . . . Happy.

I started to turn down a hall and froze just behind the corner at the scene I had just walked into. Undertaker had Lady Campbell pinned against the wall, their mouths locked feverishly. His hand held one of her legs around his waist and slowly brought her other one there so he was the only thing holding her up. His lips moved down to her neck, letting her catch her breath only to cause her moan quietly.

"My, my Lady Campbell, you can be a little noisy." He purred against her neck before clamping onto it in a sucking motion, causing her to gasp.

"P-Please, Undertaker, can we take this down the hall to my bedroom?" She whimpered in pleasure, her hands tangled in his silver hair. He grinned and picked her up bridal style and disappeared down the hall and into her bedroom.

My eyes were wide and I disappeared down the hall, going back to young master, slipping in and dropping all my clothes besides my pants and shirt. He watched me with a questioning gaze.

"Did you not find them?" He asked, moving over so I could slide into bed beside him. He nuzzled into my side and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I did but I really did not want to interrupt them." I murmured, kissing his ear. He grumbled quietly.

"What?"

"I told him he had a crush on her but he repeatedly said he didn't. Point one for me." He grinned before closing his eyes, clearly marking the conversation over. I chuckled, burying my face in his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

P.O.V. - Ciel

I sat on the Lady Campbell's couch in her resting room next to Sebastian who was secretly rubbing the back of my hand every now and then, discussing what had happened to me, including the dream. I shifted slightly in my seat, wincing from minor discomfort in my back which cause Sebastian to shoot me a glance of concern but was unseen by the others.

My mind was gone, thinking of the voice and what Sebastian and I did a few nights ago. He had me stay in the bed, to try and let the wounds heal without disturbance even refusing to take me to my own home, afraid they'd rip open on the way or something. Finally, after some begging and threatening, he let me come down so we can finally discuss the main issue now on hand.

"Ciel!" Undertaker's voice rang through, snapping me back to their attention. Everyone was staring at me like I had slapped someone.

"What?" I asked, curiously and smug at the same time. Amber sighed in relief and Sebastian's thumb quietly rubbed the back of my hand.

"I asked you whether you could recognize the voice or not?" Undertaker watched me, waiting for a reply. I pondered over his question for a minute, letting the dream settle over me until I remembered most of the little details.

"Well it sounded sort of feminine filled with pride, determination, and confidence. At first it reminded me of blood dripping then . . . Like death trying to beat you down with way too much confidence." I leaned back, hiding a wince and crossed my legs. Sebastian had gone back to our mansion and got me a change of clothes along with some of my important paperwork that needed to be immediately seen to.

"Doesn't sound like anybody I know. I do know a few dream walkers with the ability to cause harm in a dream to the body but they don't even know you two so it'd rule them out. I don't know if there are any dream walkers with that ability around here either." Undertaker thought about it before a moment before grinning. "Unless someone who isn't an actual dream walker has learned the technique of dream walking and being able to cause harm to the outside body from the dream, then it has to be a newly welcomed talent. I can look more upon it in the books in the Shinigami Library."

"But do you really think a human would do this?" Sebastian asked, leaning forward slightly, resting his chin on the back of his hand for a moment before leaning back again.

"Yes a human can learn it, it'd just take longer. Just about anybody could learn I, just depends on their concentration and willpower to do it. With more ability to concentrate, the easier it is for the person to catch on to the ability to dream walk. But the ability to harm the body within the dream . . . That'd take the whole mind of a human, most likely causing hemorrhages. Unless they have the help of another demon or possibly an angel . . . But then again, why? That's what would stump me." Undertaker smirked and got to his feet, bowing slightly. "Now it you do not mind, Lord Phantomhive and Lady Campbell, I shall go to the Shinigami Library and look a little more into this."

"Allow me to walk you to the door, Undertaker." Amber shot to her feet almost immediately, a light pink blush on her cheeks. Undertaker smiled and nodded, giving farewell to us and letting Lady Campbell escort him to the front door. Once they were out the door and it closed, I was quickly pulled onto Sebastian's lap carefully due to the wounds.

He pressed his lips against my own softly before quickly pulling away. I pouted and he chuckled, kissing my head. I sighed and lay my head against his shoulder, fisting his jacket in my hand.

"Ai, we should head home today so you can get caught back up on your paperwork and so I can clean all the dust and cob webs that have uncontrollably covered most bare spots." He smirked his trademark smirk.

"Alright, let's get our clothes packed up right away." I pulled out of his arms and they dropped to his sides as we both got to our feet. I went over to the door, opened it and almost walked right into Amber. She stumbled back slightly and I caught her arm to help steady her.

"I'm sorry, Lady Campbell." I murmured, releasing her arm. She looked us over for a minute before nodding slightly.

"Please, like I've said, call me Amber." I nodded.

"We're heading to our resting chambers to pack so we may head back to Lord Phantomhive's estate so he can heal and catch up on neglected paperwork." Sebastian cut in before I could speak. She nodded again and hurried off to attend to her duties and so we could pack.

(^.^)

As soon as we were packed we headed down to the mansion doors where Amber was waiting for us beside the doors with her butler. She smiled when she saw us and came up to us.

"Thank you both for attending my ball and letting me get to know you both. I hope to be seeing you real soon. I enjoyed talking to you." She shook both Sebastian's and my hand.

"It was an honor, Lad- Amber." I quickly corrected myself and she smiled. Sebastian repeated after me but without making a mistake with her name. Her butler opened the door for us as we headed in the direction of it, a small smile on his lips. I nodded and almost immediately as we exited the door shut.

"Let's head home Sebastian. I really need a nice cup of Earl Grey." I looked at him from the corner of my eye and he was smirking.

"Yes, my love." I blushed a vivid crimson and took off with him trailing alongside me through the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

P.O.V. - Ciel

As for Sebastian and I, after a week, I asked him to sleep in my room with me. He would still dress me, much to my dismay, saying he _enjoyed_ dressing and undressing me. That sick pervert, oh well what can one do? We'd have fun every now and then but by the next night, I'd still be too sore from the previous. But when we did, he would always be gentle at first and soon grew rougher. I was quite glad I wasn't human anymore or he might have broken me by now.

We we're just pulling on our jackets to leave when there was a knock on the door. Sebastian went over to it and opened it, revealing Undertaker and Amber whose hands were wrapped around Undertaker's bicep. Undertaker was grinning and Amber was smiling softly, shaking her head.

Almost two months passed before I saw Undertaker or Amber again and when I did, oh what news did they have. In the meantime, I've been catching up on all my paperwork and my wounds are just about fully healed. Most of them have left light scars but barely visible on my pale skin.

"Good afternoon, Lord Phantomhive." Amber murmured, running her hand slowly down Undertakers arm to rest it on his wrist.

"Good afternoon, Amber, Undertaker. What brings you here?" I asked, unbuttoning my jacket and handing it to Sebastian to hang up. "Come in." I moved over as they came in.

"Well we have some news for you. Let's first start with what I found out." Undertaker said, seating Amber down on the couch near the steps then sat down after her, leaving Sebastian and I standing in front of them. "First off, I found approximately seven humans within fifty miles of here that can dream walk. And only two of them can abuse the body though a dream. The dream walker's names are Joyce Jocelyn, Tobias Celle, Rose Millington, Eico Martin and Alva D'êtres. The last two who can also abuse are Rachel Martinez and Edison Thomas. Any of them sound familiar to you?"

"No, none of them do. How 'bout you, Sebastian?" I asked, looking over at him and he shook his head.

"Anyways, I looked a little further into it and it turns out to be a few Demons, Shinigami and Angels that can do both. It turns out that angel Ash Landers could do it, also William Spears, Grell, and a new Shinigami to join our agency named Shiro Xerxes. A few demons but they are in low rankings and would know you. Also I caught word that Shiro has formerly been an assassin for the King of France. Very high ranking and worked with an accessory of weapons but mostly used his death scythe and worked for no Shinigami agency. Loved the sight of blood, but heard his past was gruesome, sort of like yours Ciel. Maybe _he_ was the one in your dream." Undertaker leaned forward, resting his chin on the back of his hand that was propped up on his knee.

"Maybe, but what would I have that he wants?" I asked him as a confused look quickly formed and disappeared from his face as soon as it came.

"I wouldn't have the faintest clue. I guess we're going to have to wait until he strikes again, won't we?" He grinned and licked his lips in anticipation.

"I suppose so. What was the rest of the news you have?" His grin grew wider and Amber blushed slightly.

"Well that news . . ." Undertaker slid his hand onto Amber's. "Well, we're expecting!" My eyes widened and out of the corner of my eye I saw a look of shock on Sebastian's face and it disappeared a moment later.

"Congrats!" I murmured and Sebastian smiled and congratulated them as well. "You'd think that with only one night of fun, you wouldn't be carrying a child but who knows with life." Undertaker snickered when I said 'only one night of fun' and knew that it hadn't only been one night. I grinned. "How far along or do you not know?"

"About two months." Amber said quietly, laying her head against Undertaker's arm and closed her eyes. "It's exciting."

"Well then, I'll get you some gifts when the time comes." I shifted so most my weight was on my left foot to ease some of the pain on my back.

"T-Thank you, Lord Phantomhive, but you really don't have to." Amber opened her eyes to look at me.

"Oh but I want to. You see, Undertaker and I are very good friends. He has worked with my family _a lot_." Undertaker grinned and nodded, brushing his lips over the top of her head. She smiled at me then him and closed her eyes again, pressing her nose into the arm of his jacket.

"We do. And it's been a _joy_." He snickered, grinning even more.

"Well Undertaker, Amber, thank you for coming over and giving us the news. I will be waiting to hear more from you on this case and again, congrats." Undertaker got to his feet and helped Amber up onto hers.

"It's our pleasure. And thank you for your gratefulness. Your gifts will be very much appreciated."Amber smiled, shaking my hand and then Sebastian's, who then went over to the door. "I hope to see you again."

"I will be looking more into this for you Ciel." Undertaker shook my hand and then escorted Amber over to the door. "I will see you later, Lord Ciel and Sebastian." Sebastian nodded and opened the door for them and shut it after they departed.

"Damn. . . I wish he would have had just a little bit more information on the Shiro guy. Maybe appearance or something of the sorts, it would make this a little easier for us." I murmured as Sebastian came over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"At least he had_ some_ information on it. Some is better than none you know, love." He murmured, knowing he was right. I hated it when he was right and knew it. I huffed and looking up at him to see a smirk resting upon his lips.

"Oh how I hate you sometimes, Sebastian." I groaned, reaching up and kissing his lips. He kissed me back for a moment before pulling away completely and was behind me in the matter of a second with his lips hovering over the side of my neck.

"But can you really back that hatred, Bocchan?" He breathed across my neck, sending shivers down my spine. His fingertips brushed down my sides then pulled away.

"With what, would you _like_ it backed with?" I whispered, tilting my head to the side to give him better access.

"Lust, passion, anger, or even agony of all things. . ." Sebastian ever so lightly touched my neck with his lips then smirked.

"You'd choose agony? From your master?" I grinned then sighed in pleasure when he dragged the tip of his tongue up the side of my neck. "And what would you like as the source for this agony?"

"Maybe the tortures of giving a little amount of pleasure to excite you then have the other walk away to attend other sorts." His smirk grew as he spoke and I froze.

"You wouldn't dare . . ." I growled lowly and he chuckled, planting a kiss on my jaw.

"No Bocchan, not right now anyways." He spun me around and kissed my lips, his tongue pushing against my bottom lip as soon as I kissed him back.

"No, no, no, I still want to go to town." I pulled away grinning and he grunted quietly.

"Hypocrite." Sebastian muttered quietly as I pulled my jacket back on.

* * *

**Hey! Chapter 7 will take time getting on here as it is reaaaally long and I'm barely even half way through it 'cause of how little**** time I have to work on it. I honestly didn't think I'd get so many views in one night but thank you! :3 Anyways, for now, I'm gonna be working on Chapter 7! Bai! (:**


End file.
